Nice Guy
Nice Guy is a major character who appears in: Secrets of the Far East. A man raised by mushrooms, who vowed to find his birth parents and slaughter them with his own hands. Synopsis History When the boy was born, he was instantly throw out into the woods to fend for himself. Luckily for him, there was a small array of Mushrooms, the mushrooms were his new family. For four full years the mushrooms raised him, until one day, while he was away in town, a starving monk wandered into the forest and devoured his family. When the boy returned, the monk was crouched down eating his family. In a burst of pure anger, the child slaughtered the monk and put on his clothes, then took his name, Niecillius Guy. Nice Guy vowed to find his real parents and kill them for bringing him into such a horrible world. Secrets of The Far East - Chapter 1: Search for Deter Pinklage Nice Guy met up with the band of villains and formed the group known only as "the Assholes." With Shigeru Kojima's guidance they went searching for Deter Pinklage, but, upon finding him in a dragon's nest, Nice Guy quickly vored him. The Assholes were later chased down by a two skeleton figures who revealed themselves to be Sans Undertale and Papyrus Undertale, but their powers were too weak against Nice Guy's, this was because they were in fact fakes, since Nice Guy is actually Ness, who is in turn actually Sans Undertale. Secrets of The Far East - Chapter 2: The Church of Scientology When the party went to the Church of Scientology, he met Mike Tyson and challenged him for the title of Great Destiny Man. He beat him and became the seventh generation Great Destiny Man. Names Since Nice Guy doesn't know his real name, he's been referred to by many different titles over the years. Powers & Abilities PSI Abilities Nice Guy's PSI ('Psi'onics) or PK ('P'sycho'k'inesis) abilities are psychic powers that Nice Guy is able to utilise, only when he has a full storage of PP (psychic points). These abilities can prove useful for assistance, healing, offense, defense amongst other properties. Nice Guy refrains from using them, due to their sometimes uncontrollable power, but is not afraid to use them if provoked far enough. Great Destiny Sword Nice Guy became the wielder of the Great Destiny Sword, the most powerful blade in existence. It only can only be accepted by those who have earned the right to use it. A normal attack is 1D20 damage in its base form, but should the user become more adept with the weapon, its effects will double the more they learn. Despite having a very powerful blade, Nice Guy seemingly saves it for unknown reasons. Gallery Ness.png|Nice Guy (1st edition render) Nice Guy.png|Nice Guy in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Trivia * Nice Guy takes references from many different things, such as: Earthbound, Undertale, and Great Destiny Man. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Secrets of the Far East Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters